byefandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Stunt Rally
Lego Stunt Rally Lego Stunt Rally is a Lego video game, originally released in 2000. The game is part of the racing game genre. The game also features a track builder mode that builds tracks for single player races and multiplayer matches. One of the features of the game is that the player controls the acceleration and brakes, but steering is controlled automatically (although players can change lanes and influence how their vehicle takes corners). A PlayStation version of the game was planned, but cancelled.[GameRankings.com 1] Overview/Plot Summary Mr. X, a multi-billionaire and champion rally racer of his island, invites four amateur racers (Lucky, Chip, Barney & Wrench) to compete against four other racers of Stunt Island. Through the environments City, Desert, Jungle, and Ice, the player must compete with the other champions; Radium, Baron Flambo, Snake, and Glacia. Four other challengers from around the world have also competed. They are Brad Speedo, Sid Vacant, Mega Hurtz, and Sandy Surf. Throughout the game when the player wins races they unlock new features for track building mode including powerups and new track elements. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Stunt_Rally&action=edit&section=2 editCharacters Heroes *Barney was literally the class brains. He was so good that he left school at the age of five to pursue a career in the mechanic industry. *Chip is a jokester that loves tigers. *Wrench is a mechanic, and his favorite food is wrench. *A true believer of luck, Lucky likes green and clovers. Opponents *Mega Hurtz is a robot who speaks in a robotic voice. *Sandy Surf is a happy go-lucky surfer type girl who always seems cheery. *Sid Vacant is a street gang like character who seems to always have a bad attitude. *Brad Speedo is a generic racer character who wears a white suit and helmet, but he is not very bright. Bosses *Radium was once a Rock Raider but was expelled from the program for performing radioactive tests on people. He wears a yellow radioactive suit to protect others from his glowing radiation. He drives the Rad Truck, and he is the City Champion. *Baron Flambo is an oil tycoon who always has an evil smirk on his face. He plans on unmasking Mr. X and eventually taking over all of Stunt Island. He wears a red suit and top hat, he drives a red Hot Rod, and he is the Desert Champion. *Once in the Army, Snake was expelled for being too harsh. He now resides in the Jungle, which is where he likes to race and eat leaves. He drives a green Jeep, and he is the Jungle Champion. *Glacia is an icy cold queen who drives a blue monster truck known as the Ice Monster, and she is the Arctic Champion. *Mr. X is the World Champion and the current owner of Stunt Island. He speaks with a slight British accent. He wears a purple suit and top hat, and he has a small black mask over his face to protect his identity. He drives the X car, which is considered the best in the game. He also provides hints and tips to the player. Unlockables *You can unlock many items in the game including cars, paint jobs with different themes, and construction items to build your custom tracks. Credits Lego Stunt Rally Wikipedia: '''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Stunt_Rally ''Brickipedia: 'http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Wiki All information, citation, and reference can be found on these Wiki's.